Zodiac Curse
by Kaiter
Summary: The Sohma family discovers that the curse can be lifted. but only by a certain someone..
1. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket Zodiac|| Secret|| Ch.1

I guess I hadn't really given it much though, the rules were always the same. 'Don't tell the secret, Don't expose the secret, and most definitally, no hugging.' I had gotten use to the fact that Yuki couldn't be hugged. By his fan girls or me, if you don't know who I am, I'm Tohru Honda. I moved in with the Sohma family a while back. Yuki and Shigure were the ones who invited me to live with them after discovering me in the wood, living in my quaint little tent that was later destroyed by a mudslide. But enough dwelling in the past, I'm ready to talk about the now.... Well it's not really the 'now', it was about three days ago when it happened...

"You damn Rat!", Yelled Kyo, with a loud THUMP coming after the statement.

"You think you would learn by now you stupid Cat, you can't beat me, just give in.", I heard Yuki's sweet monotone voice reply.

"Errrrg! You think you're so much better than me Yuki, but you're not! You just wait!!", stomp, stomp, SLAM.

" -_-'; Now why can't anyone ever clean up the mess they make in my house?" Shigure stated."

"Oh that's an easy fix ^__^", I said to Shigure while I prepared dinner. "By now, that little mishap will only take about 10 minutes to fix." I've fixed that door hundreds of times, what is a hundred more?

"I'm quite sorry Ms. Honda...", Yuki whispered with red cheeks. "I'd like to help you if you allow me?" How could I say no to that face?

"Well of course you can Yuki ^o^, after dinner we'll jump right into our new, but yet, old project." I stated with a goofy smile across my face. I really don't know how that door is even still together. The entire thing looks like it's made out of tape. I wonder what would happen if we had a steel door.. As I thought about that, my mind began to wonder. 'Ahhhg! STUPID RAT!' Imaginary Kyo stated running for the door, DONG! The steel door layed Kyo out, poor guy. Next thing I knew, Shigure was snapping his fingers infront of my face.

"You know Tohru, you do that alot.", He said with a smirk on his face. I could't understand what he was talking about.

"Oh uh... What do you mean Shigure?", I asked sheepishly as I mixed the rice. Shigure just got a blank look on his face and pointed. I just stared at him, an eyebrow raised up in confusion.

".... Oh my dear sweet Tohru, you're so cute and innocent, how could I ever make fun of you. What point I was trying to get across was, you tend to space out alot." He admited with a grin on his face.

I couldn't help but smile. "Makes you love me all the more with my cute simplemindedness ^__^" I teased as I put the finishing touches to our dinner.

"Not to mention your not-so-simpleminded cooking skills." Yuki pointed out. I blushed, I almost always blushed when Yuki spoke to me. I don't think that he really knows how I feel about him... My mind started to wonder again but was quickly interupted with a loud, "TOHRU!!! ^.^" That was little Momiji's distinctive voice. He was so much shorter than all the other boys, it was hard to believe that he was only a year younger. Along side Momiji was Hatsuharu, it was rare to see those two apart.

"Just in time for dinner Momiji! Haru, you can join too. There is plenty for everyone!", I learned a while back to prepare for the masses.

The boys took their places at the table as I served their food to them. I didn't mind it so much. I felt like a little house wife taking care of her family. Weird, but I like it. As I got my plate and sat down, I saw Haru lean over to Yuki, Haru had a serious look on his face and Yuki's face seemed to light up but also look worried at the same time from the word Haru shared with him. I could't really tell what they were disscussing but, it's best not to gossip. I enjoyed my meal along with Momiji and Shigure, who took delight in enjoying seconds and thirds, I guess boys will be boys. Everyone went to their assorted rooms with the exception of Haru and Yuki who went outside, I'm guessing to discuss their dinner issue further. But never the less, there were dishes to be cleaned and left overs to be put away for Kyo, when he comes back. I quickly washed up the remaining dishes and looked at the clock.

"Ahh just enough time to do my homework and have a quick washup myself." I thought.

While I walked to my room to do my homework, I saw Yuki and Haru standing outside of Kyo's window, which happened to be open. Against my better judgement, I walked into Kyo's room to evesdrop. I know what you're thinking! But everyone usually tells me what's going on, and well, it bothered me some that Haru was keeping this from me. So there I krept quietly and under the window, trying to hear what they were saying.

"What do you mean Haru?! Are you trying to tell me that it's possible? After all these years, no one thought it best to tell us?!", Yuki sounded angr.

"I just learned myself Yuki, Akito himself doesn't even know, and it would be best if he didn't. I know you have wanted this for a long time, and well. I thought I would tell you before anyone else. Specially Shigure, you know him and his High School girl fetish.", Haru stated, exagerating the 'High School girls' point.

"Yes... but if this is true Haru, you must tell the others. They all have the right to know as well as I." Yuki sounded so modest.

"You really want me to tell Akito too? This would drive him to almost the point of killing off the Zodiacs." Haru sounded shocked.

"Well...."Yuki trailed off. I hoped whatever it was that they were discussing didn't have to do with Akito. I'm not one to judge but, I really honestly, am not too fond of Akito. "Tomorrow we shall tell the other, but keep this from Tohru... I don't want her to know just yet."

That upset me just a bit. Yuki usually told me everything, and him not wanting to tell me 'just yet' might drive me absolutely bonkers! Maybe he thinks he can't trust me... ;__;, OhYuki, you know you can trust me! Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the light flick on nor did I see Kyo giving me a weird look.

"What the hell!?" Kyo shouted, the leftovers in his hand. Quickly I changed the subject.

"Oh! I'm glad to see that you have found the leftovers Kyo. Do you like them? I made you special ones. No leafs ^o^" I started walking to the door. "Well it's late, enjoy dinner! I'm going to work on my homework!" In my hurry to run out of Kyo's room, I didn't even get a chance to see Yuki standing at the door before it was too late. Yup, I ran right into him...POOF! "Oh Yuki! I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I was in a hurry to do my homework and take a shower before the night was over that I really didn't notice where I was going and....", Yuki interupted me.

"Tohru, it's fine. Do you need help studying?" He asked politely in his cute little rat form, his big purple eyes staring up at me.

"Oh... Uhm no thank you. It's just a little bit of work! Sorry I ran into you again!" I said, sprinting off to my room and locking the door. I calmed my nerves and focused on my homework. About an hour and fifteen later. I decided that my answers were as good as they were going to get, Mom would understand, I'm under alot of stress, and with Yuki hiding something from me, it didn't help me focus at all! I closed my books and put them in my bag for school tomorrow. I rummaged through my things and found my nightgown and a towel.

As I layed in the bath tub. My mind again began to wonder off into it's own little world. It tried to think of the most horrible things it could, it was thinking of what Yuki was hiding from me, and it's imagination was scaring me. It came up with, he wants me to move out, he is over me living here, he has found someone else. All stupid thoughts really, Yuki would never do that to me...but he would also never hide anything from me either. I opened my eyes and snapped my brain back to reality, my fingers had turned pruney. I must have been in la-la-land for a while. I drained my water and went back to my room. Finally I laid my head down on my pillow and tried to put my curiosity to rest. It worked for a while. Until I fell asleep, where my mind once again went off on the tangent of what the secret could be. I knew I wasnt going to get a good nights sleep until I knew just what it was the Sohma family was hiding from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits Basket Zodiac || Rumor || Ch. 2

I woke up the next morning, tired as ever. I rubbed my eyes layed in my bed for a moment, realizing that my worried had not gone away with the night. I really wanted to know what Haru and Yuki were talking about!! I rose up from my bed and looked into my mirror.

"O_O;; Oh my..." I looked like I had been in a fight, the circles under my eyes were so dark! I decided to put on some makeup to cover up my raccoon circles. I put up my hair like I always did and grabbed the cutest dress I could find. I think that today I'll look extra cute, maybe then I can convince Yuki to tell me, or better yet, if Haru and Yuki told everyone else, I could get it out of one of them. But for now, I'll just set my sights on Yuki. I primped a little more before deciding that I was as super cute as I was going to get. I opened my door and peeked my head out. Nope, no one in sight. I bet they were all waiting for me to get breakfast on the table. So I made my way into the kitchen.

"Why... Ms. Honda." I knew whos sweet voice that was. How could I not. I turned with a little blush on my face to see Yuki staring at me in amazement. Well at least I knew I looked cute!

"Oh! Good morning Yuki ^__^' " I said in my sweet voice. "How did you sleep?" I questioned.

"Uh, yes, I slept quite well. How about you?" He smiled at me, I think my heart just melted.

"Yeah. I slept alright too. My mind was a little pre-occupied, so I'm a little bit tired, but it's nothing I can't handle, no way! Don't worry about me, I'm quite alright!" Ahh...I babbled again. -__-'. Trying to save myself I quickly asked Yuki what he wanted for breakfast.

"Hmm... Well some..." "Tohru! Oh my goodness you look so cute!" Shigure had came around the corner and startled Yuki and I.

"^o^ Oh! Well thanks Shigure! It's nothing special. I just didn't have anything else to wear and well, this looked cute and match the ribbon Yuki gave me last year."

"Well either way Tohru you look so darling! Oh I could just eat you up! Unless you want to make me some congee." Shigure grinned at me.

"That's what I was going to ask for as well." Yuki nodded at me.

"Alright! A pot of congee coming right up!! Oh... does anyone know if Kyo will be joining us? Or perhaps, our dinner guests from last night?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"Ahh I think that Haru and Momiji are coming over, Haru said he had to tell me about...''*SLAP* Yuki nailed Shigure in the back of the head with his hand. "Ahhh T___T... about... the plans for the day?" Shigure said, guarding his head while looking at Yuki, who just stared at him.

"Alright than!!" I said with a 'clueless' smile on my face. "Than extra I will make!" I turned to my stove and quickly put the rice and water into the sauce pan. "So Shigure... what plan ARE you making for today?" I casually asked as I prepared breakfast.

"Oh uhm... I think we are going to discuss ideas for my next book." Shigure said.

"MORNIIIIIIING!" Momiji's little voice rang through the whole house. "Do I smell congee!?" He said with the big smile on his face. I nodded and smiled back at him, as Haru walked through the door and sat down next to Shigure.

"Morning Haru." I said with happiness in my voice,Haru nodded towards me in aknowledgement.

The whole room was quiet, except for Momiji who never could sit still or be quiet for more than a few seconds. Kyo was the last to join us, and just in time. The food was done and I served everyone, than myself. Again we all ate in silence. I finished up and put my dish in the sink, letting it soak. Kyo was done next and as he was getting ready to leave Haru stopped him. All of them looked like they had a secret to tell so I decided to make up and excuse to leave the room.

"Oh goodness! I have so much laundry to do!" I threw down my dish and ran into my room... or so they thought. They all moved into the front room and Haru began to speak.

"My family... Something has been discovered about our curse." The room went silent, even little Momiji stopped babbling. Haru went on with his news. "Most of you have heard the rumor of the curse being lifted..." My jaw dropped. The curse being lifted! WHAT!?! That would be amazing! Now I could properly hug the family that I loved so much! But I decided to listen more instead of jumping to conclusions.

"But you also know that you can only hug a certain person at a certain time. If you hug a person that doesn't match you, you still turn into your Zodiac. So it's been pointless to ever try. We don't have any clue who our matches could be and it's quite to risky to try. I felt that it was important to tell you all because maybe you do know your match..." For some reason I fel that comment was pointed towards Yuki.

"But also..." Haru continued. "If you do find your match, and you are able to hug them and touch them or do whatever you wish with them, you will no longer be your Zodiac."

I heard all of them gasp. They all started chattering at once. I decided that the convorsation was over and went and got my clothes. I really did need to do them. So I got them all seperated and put them in the washer. I walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes and the stove. Everyone walked back into the kitchen like nothing had been said. Momiji came over to me and asked if I needed some help. That little boy is so sweet.I nodded and told him that in a few minutes I would need helping hanging my clothes. He was overjoyed to help me.

The day went on like nothing had been said. I played dumb as usual and went on with my day. Yuki and Kyo got into a fight again. Than Kyo dissapeared as soon as Kagura came over. She did her usual love-hate routine which always drove Kyo away. I thought it was cute but Kyo didn't see it the same way. As I was laughing at the two Yuki came over and sat next to me. He looked as if he had something on his mind. I hoped to goodness that he would tell me the rumor that I overheard Haru tell them all.

"Hello Yuki ^_^" I said like I always did.

"....Tohru..." He sounded a bit shy.

"Oh, uh yes Yuki?" I said a little worried.

"We have to talk tonight... Like you said, if I ever wanted to talk, we could. So is it alright to talk to you?" He sounded concerned.

"Of course it is Yuki ^o^, You can always count on me!" He nodded at me and stood up. He walked back to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. I sat in my room, a little irritated that I had been ignored, no, I had been stood up! Oh! That stinks. As I sat on my bed, about to turn off my light. There was a light knock on my door and it slid open.

"Tohru? Are you awake" Yuki's sweet voice whispered.

"Yuki, yes I'm awake. Come in." I said patting the spot next to me. Yuki nodded at me and shut the door. He walked over to my bed and stood there for a minute. He was making me nervous so I smiled at him and tapped the spot next to me again. He sat down, his head down a bit.

"Uhm... Yuki? What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I asked, a little concerned. He didn't answer me so I grabbed his hand. This got his attention. I was a bit surprised at myself for doing this, but Yuki stared into my eyes. I smiled back at him, letting him know I was all ears.

"Yes. Let's talk." He said as he shut off the light. "It's about my curse...." 


	3. Chapter 3

Fruits Basket Zodiac || Truth || Ch. 3

I acted surprised.

"Oh.. What about it?" I stared at his eyes that peered out of the darkness.

"Well..."He began. "Tohru...I don't really know how to tell you this but... Tomorrow at some point the curse is going to be lifted. It's only temporary, but I would like to live how I have always wanted." He was more blunt about it than I thought he was going to be and I just stared at him. "....O.o; Ms. Honda... are you going to say something? You look dissapointed..." I put his hand on my cheek and my face must have heated up, he removed his hand and stood up. "Well that is all I really wanted to tell you... Get some rest Tohru." He moved to the door and left.

WHAT THE HELL!?! That was not how I expected that to go at all! I expected him to say things along the line of, trying his new freedom out, finding his match! Oh... his match. Maybe that's why he didn't tell me with so much enthusiasm. He doesn't know who his match is. Well, maybe than tomorrow... we can look! I don't think the others know I know...this should be interesting...

I woke up the next morning bright and early. I headed down stairs slugishly and half awake prepared food. It wasnt long before Haru, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure piled into the kitchen. All of them looked anxious to see me except for Yuki and Haru. That kind of dissapointed me. Yuki was usually happy to see me. Maybe he felt different after telling me his secret... Never the less! I had to serve the food. We all ate and chattered with the exception of Yuki. I tried to ignore this the best I could. I picked up everyone's dishes as they all dispersed into their different areas. I washed the dishes and procceeded upstairs to change into my day clothes.

As I turned the corner to go up the stairs, Momiji stopped me.

"Tohru!!" He said with a big friendly smile on his face.

"Oh, Hi Momiji! How are you?" I asked polietly.

"I'm great! I'm sure you already know about that thing.... that happens today?" He asked half questioning his own question.

"The curse?" I asked him reassuringly.

"YEAH!" He said excitedly. "Well Tohru I wanted to try something! We are suppose to be able to hug our matches without turning into our Zodiac! Would you mind if I tried it out on you?" He asked excitingly.

"Huh, well of course not Momiji!" I opened my arms for a hug. Momiji just nodded and with excitement and determination on his face, he gave me the biggest hug ever!! *POOOOF* After the smoke cleared. There was Momiji, in his cute little Bunny Zodiac form.

";_; And I was so sure we matched!" He sounded discouraged. I picked him up and hugged him some in his little form and kisses his forehead.

"No worries Momiji. You'll find your match if you look really hard ^_^, But now I gotta go upstairs and get ready for the day. Good luck!" I yelled back to him as I headed up the stairs. It was kind of a dissapointment that you could only match with one person. Momiji would have been fun if he could stay human all the time. Oh well. I rumaged through my drawrs and realized that I had left my wash out on the line. Drats. I threw on my bath robe and went outside. I walked over to my clothes and started folding them and putting them in the laundry basket. As I pulled down my dress from the line, I found Shigure standing behind it.

"Ahhhh!!! . !!" I fell back into my laundry basket. "Oh, Shigure! You scared me!! I'm sorry, you just startled me, that's all." I appologized as I wiggled my way out of the basket.

"Oh that's quite alright Tohru!" Shigure said a little bit cheerful. Next thing I knew. I was yet again being hugged. O___O' What in the world was he doing?! *POOOF* Next thing I knew Shigure was on the ground in his Dog Zodiac form. "Ahh it was worth a try." He said as he walked off with his tail between his legs. This was getting a little weird. I feel so loved getting so many hugs! I shook away my moment with Shigure and finished folding the rest of my clothes. I picked up my basket and took it to my room. I put on my white and blue top with a blue skirt and blue hair ribbions. This was what I usually wore but it's my favorite outfit ^__^.

The day went pretty uneventful. Yuki and Kyo fought. Shigure wrote his overdue novel. And I kept myself entertained with things around the house. It was finally dinner time and I decided to make a variety of things. I kinda found it hard to believe that none of the other boys went out to find their match. Did they like being Zodiacs? Maybe it's all they have known, like my favorite outfit. Why change? I called the boys to dinner and they all munched it down quickly and went back to their tasks. Except Yuki, he decided to stay and help me. Which was really sweet of him. ^_^.

"Tohru..."Yuki said in his wonderful soft voice.

"Mmhmm?" I asked pre-occupied with the dishes.

"Can we talk again tonight? Just you and me, around 11. When everyone is sleeping. It's more important than last night..." He said in a whisper that was almost hard for me to hear. And if this talk went anything like last night, it would be short, sweet and to the point.

"Why of course you can Yuki. So than I shall see you in my room at 11?" I said cheerfully. All he did was nod and we finished the dishes in silence.

After my dishes were done I went back up to my room and grabbed some pajamas. It was only 10 so I figured I could take a bath and get nice and clean for Yuki, I mean not that he minded that I smelled like what we had just ingested but I thought I would still get the smell of leeks off of me.

So off the the bathroom I went. I filled the bath with hot water, as hot as I could stand it. Put the soap on a loofa and scrubbed. Shaved my legs, arms, and anywhere that it would count. I dont care too much for hair anywhere but my head. I drained the water and walked back to my room. The clock said it was 10:45. OoO! I needed to hurry and get dressed so Yuki could come in and talk on time! I think that moment I got dressed the quickest anyone ever could, two minutes flat. I sat on my bed and waited for the next 13 minutes to pass....

UGH! This is killing me. Finally 11 struck on my clock and not even two seconds past 11, there was a gentle knock on the door. I stood up and walked over, cracking the door slightly to make sure it was who I was expecting. Yuki's eyes met mine and I opened the door. Yuki walked in and stood near my bed. I decided that if this was so important that I would lock the door. I walked over to Yuki and stood infront of him.

"Alright, well here we are, what's on your mind?" I asked as cheerful as I could, though the look on his face looked as if he was in pain... or maybe nervous. I couldn't really tell since I'd never seen him in pain nor being nervous. Yuki's eyes met mine and he began.

"So... . Shigure told me that he tried to see today if you were his match... and for acting like the dog he is, I'm truely sorry. And Momiji, he is just... Momiji. There is no appology there. And I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for Yuki?" I asked a bit nervous.

"This." Next thing I knew I was being hugged... and not only hugged, but kissed. My heart fluttered and the butterflys in my stomach were begging to get out. There was nothing I could do at this point but wrap my arms around Yuki and kiss him back. I can't even tell you how long I've waited for this moment. It was amazing. Me, with Prince Yuki himself!

*POOOOOOF*.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits Basket Zodiac || Outcome || Ch. 4

Oh no! Yuki turned into a Rat! Oh no no no! I was hoping he wouldn't...Wait. What. I had surprised myself with my own thoughts. Still a little surprised from the kiss, I blinked a few times, trying to find Yuki. The smoke finally clear enough for me to see him.

"YUKI!" I said surpised as I covered my eyes. He was naked! But... not a Rat!

"Oh my Tohru, I'm quite sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. Can you see me?" He asked curiously.

"Uhmm better than I ever have before! Put some clothes on!!" I pleased.

"I can't when I'm in Rat form." He sounded confused.

I opened my eyes a bit to make sure I wasn't going crazy. Nope! Yuki was standing there naked. "YUKI! Go look in the mirror. . !" I ordered him.

"I really don't see the point..." He stopped as he saw his reflection. He was human. His eyes went wide and he touched the mirror as if it wasn't there. He dropped his jaw and grabbed his pants and shirt. He walked over to me and touched my face.

"Tohru. Hug me?" He looked nervous. So I nodded and did what he asked. Nothing happened. No poof. No Rat. Nothing. I could hear Yuki's heart beating, sounding like it was getting ready to battle. I guess that never being hugged by a woman made him nervous. I backed up with a huge grin that seemed small compared to his.

"Tohru...you. I'm. We're. Matches...!" Before I could even agree or anything I felt his arms around my body. It was the most amazing thing ever. I wiggled free from his hug and put my hands on his face.

"...Yuki" I asked shyly.

"Yes Tohru?" He said still grinning.

I couldn't figure words at all. So I did the next best thing. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. A whole rush of emotions flooded through me as he kissed me back. At first it was innocent, than more and more deeper. I felt my hands lift, everything was going in slow motion. My fingers found their way to Yuki's shirt buttons. Next the decided to unbutton them. I told my fingers to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Yuki didn't seem to mind, so they kept going. His shirt fell to the floor and next I knew, his hands were mimicing mine. Unbuttoning my pajama top, exposing my breasts.

My heart was beating so fast, I imagined alot faster than his, but this... This is something I wanted, and I wanted it from him only. My back was up againt the cold wall as we continued to kiss. My hands found their way through his hair, down his back, and to the front of his pants. I unbuttoned those quicker than the shirt. I mean, it's not like I hadn't seen this before. But this was the first time I saw it... on my own behalf. Yuki lifed me up againt the wall like I was a feather. I looked into his eyes as I drew away for a breathe. He looked so innocent. But at this point. I knew. I knew he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. I went back to kissing him and my body landed on my bed next. Yuki ontop of me. He moved from my lips down to my neck and down and down and.... I bit my lip. I was getting wet.

Yuki kissed my stomach and down my thigh. He gently took of my panties and touched my already swollen clit. He knew I was ready, and so was he. His lips met mine again and the next thing I knew. He was in me. We were one. For two years. I wanted just to hug him, and now, now we are having sex, making love. He was gentle at first, then harder and harder. I wrapped my arms around him, still not believing what was happening and what we were doing. I was so happy.

He went harder and harder, faster and faster, until the ultimate and best feeling happened. I came. This orgasm was intense. It was amazing. I was about to scream with pleasure but Yuki's lips covered mine and he kissed me. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered...

"Tohru..."He said breatheless.

"Yes Yuki.?" I said, trying to hold back my moans and screams.

"... I love you." He said as he pulled out.

"Oh Yuki!" I sat up quickly and kissed him as passionately as I could. "I love you too." All he did was smile at me and kiss me back. He layed down in the bed and I layed next to him. The room was silent and all I could hear was his heartbeat, beating the same as mine. I cuddled up next to him and he took me in his arms. My head was on his chest. . . I was his match. Me. Simple little Tohru Honda. Prince Yuki Sohma's match. I wouldn't have it any other way. I smiled as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find a lily on my night stand. I knew who it was from. I yawned a bit and put on my bath robe. I'm not going to lie. I smelled like sex. ^__^ I drew my bath and bathed quickly. I know that everyone was expecting breakfast. I dressed quickly and hurried down stairs. I ran into the kitchen about ready to appologize, but the next thing I knew, my words had left me. Shigure wasn't sitting at the table. Nor Yuki or Momiji, no Kyo and no Haru. It wasn't any of them.

It was Akito. 


End file.
